randy_cunninghamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Das Ninja-Nomicon
Das Ninja-Nomicon, oder einfach nur Nomicon, ist ein 800 Jahre altes Buch, das dem Ninja Weisheit und alle nötigen Fertigkeiten lehrt. Über das Nomicon In der ersten Folge erhält Randy Cunningham das Buch, und unter Verwendung der Lektionen, die er erlernt, rettet er die Welt vor bösen Mächten. Wann immer Randy oder irgendein anderer Ninja in Not ist oder Informationen braucht, kann er einfach das Nomicon fragen. Dieses kommuniziert hierbei mental, wodurch der Körper in einem tranceähnlichen Zustand verharrt. Wenn Randy ins Nomicon abdriftet, fällt er oft hin, während das Buch manchmal auf seinen Kopf fällt. Das Nomicon könnte einen eigenen Kopf haben. In der Folge Die Sage von der goldenen Krankmeldung leuchtete das Buch auf und stieß ein knurrendes Geräusch aus, als Randy es „beleidigt“ hat. Und in der Folge Der mexikanische Todesbär war er viel zu selbstsicher, weswegen sich das Nomicon abgeschlossen hat, bis er seine Lektion gelernt hat. In der Folge Das Ninja-Camp hat es auch mit Mac Antfee gesprochen. Das Nomicon könnte auch über Vorausahnung verfügen. Es wird dadurch bewiesen, dass das Buch vorher schon zu wissen scheint, in welche Situation sich Randy begeben wird, und er bringt ihm Sachen bei, die entweder als eine Warnung oder als ein Vorschlag für die exakte Situation dienen. Zum Beispiel hat es Randy in der Folge Schachturnier mit Folgen hat es Randy im Voraus davor gewarnt, dass seine Feinde etwas vorhaben, aber der Ninja hat es nicht ernst genommen, woraufhin er neben vielen Monstern aufgewacht ist. thumb|left|Einige Seiten von den Erinnerungen des ersten Ninjas. Das Nomicon kann auch nur vom Ninja geöffnet werden. Diese Tatsache wurde in Jäger des verlorenen Nomicons demonstriert, als Viceroy, McFist und selbst der Hexenmeister vergeblich versucht haben, es zu öffnen. Allerdings wird angedeutet, dass die Magie des Hexenmeisters geschafft hätte, das Buch zu öffnen, wenn Randy nicht eingegriffen hätte. In der Folge Ninja-Identität hat Howard es auch nicht geschafft, das Buch zu öffnen. Allerdings kann das Nomicon scheinbar auch entscheiden, wer es öffnen oder nicht öffnen kann. Bucky Hensletter hat es in der Folge Jäger des verlorenen Nomicons aufbekommen, da er behauptet hat, dass es „keine genehmigten Informationen der Schulbehörde“ enthalte. In der Folge Der mexikanische Todesbär hat Randy es auch nicht aufbekommen. Kurz nachdem Howard in der Folge Der doppelte Randy gemerkt hat, dass mit Randy irgendetwas nicht stimmt (welcher eigentlich Nomi-Randy ist) , versucht er, ins Nomicon zu gelangen. Es gelingt ihm erst, als er es gegen eine Schachtel wirft und es wie ein Bumerang zurückkommt. Dabei öffnet es sich, und Howard gelingt ins Nomicon, wo er den echten Randy befreit. Dieser will daraufhin Nomi-Randy in Howards Körper besiegen, bevor er alles wieder gerade biegt. Während das Nomicon Randy oft dorthin bringt, wo es glaubt, dass er hin soll, scheint es nicht die Fähigkeit zu besitzen, ihn von etwas abzuhalten, wenn er besonders versessen darauf ist. Bei etlichen Gelegenheiten hat er sich seinen Weg in das Haus des verbotenen Wissens erzwungen. Ein Beispiel dafür wäre, dass Randy trotz des Widerstands die Ultimative Lektion zu früh erlernt hat. In der Folge Howard, der Ninja wird offenbart, dass jeder Ninja nach vier Jahren die Ultimative Lektion erlernen muss. Bei dieser werden ihre Gedanken ausgelöscht, und das Nomicon absorbiert alle Erfahrungen, sodass es an den nächsten Ninja weitergegeben werden kann. Orte im Nomicon Randy trainiert an traditionell gehaltenen Orten oder in der Natur, wie z.B. bei Wasserfällen, in Wäldern und manchmal auch in Dojos. Die wichtigen Nachrichten sind immer im Mund eines Drachen versteckt oder werden Randy von einem Drachen übermittelt. thumb Andere Orte wären Gebäude, in denen sich verbotenes Wissen befindet, und in denen genug Raum ist, um mit den Ninja-Kugeln zu trainieren. Das Wissen wird manchmal von einem Shogun übermittelt. Aussehen und Abbildungen Wenn sich das Nomicon vor Randy präsentiert, wird es am öftesten für eine samuraiähnliche Figur verwendet. Diese wird in den Folgen Die Suche nach dem Schwert, Der falsche Ninja, Ein Streich zu viel, Wilde Kreaturen und Der magische Schlüssel gezeigt. Sam2.png Sam1.png Sam3.png crossline9.png Vieles von der Szenerie im Nomicon scheint eine Anspielung oder eine Inspiration von echten existierenden Kunstwerken zu sein. Ein Beispiel dafür wäre das Skelett, was man bei den Lektionen Glaube an die Waffe im Anzug und Ein Ninja darf niemals die Unschuldigen gefährden, aber muss immer die Hilflosen beschützen. Dieses ähnelt dem Skelett aus dem Stück Takiyasha die Hexe und das Skelettspektrum von Utagawa Kuniyoshi. Der Oktopus aus der Lektion Ein Ninja muss sich stets seine Fehler eingestehen ähnelt auch den Oktopussen, die aus anderen Werken von Kuniyoshi stammen. Andere Teile der Szenerie scheint einfach nur dahingekritzelt zu sein. Lektionen 'Staffel 1' *„Glaube an die Waffe im Anzug.“ – Der neue Ninja *„Die Schwachstelle des Gebannten ist das, was ihm am wichtigsten ist.“ – Der Triangelspieler *„Vor Jahrhunderten wurde ein Krieg zwischen Gut und Böse geführt, zwischen dem Ninja und dem Hexenmeister. Letzterer war viel zu mächtig, um zerstört zu werden. Er wurde im Untergrund eingesperrt, und sein Gefängnis wurde mit einem heiligen Stein versiegelt. Jetzt wartet er in der Dunkelheit, verursacht Chaos und Zerstörung, erkennt alle Schwachstellen und häuft Chaos an. Wenn er erst einmal genug Macht hat, wird er entkommen, und die Dunkelheit wird regieren. Die heilige Pflicht des Ninja ist es also, das zu verhindern.“ – Die Talentshow-Monster *„Meide den Feind, der die Maske eines Helden trägt.“ – Freund oder Feind? *„Der beste Weg, zu vergessen, ist, sich zu erinnern.“ – Howard wird entführt *„Ein Ninja muss die Kunst der Tarnung beherrschen.“ – Das Haus der 1.000 Popel *„Ein Ninja darf niemals die Unschuldigen gefährden, aber er muss immer die Schutzlosen verteidigen.“ – Monster-Abfall *„Wenn du einem mächtigen Feind gegenüberstehst, kontere mit gewaltigerer Kraft.“ – Angriff der Killerkartoffeln *„Der beste Weg, einen Angriff zu vermeiden, ist, einen Angriff zu vermeiden.“ – Die Sage von der goldenen Krankmeldung *Kunst des Heilens, und wie man es wieder rückgängig macht. – Der untote Wissenschaftler *„Das einzige Wissen, das ein Ninja besitzt, ist das Wissen, keins zu besitzen.“ – Der mexikanische Todesbär *„Freundschaft ist eine Last, die der Ninja nicht tragen kann.“ – Der Bandwettbewerb *Die Ninja-Luftfaust und: „Respekt ist der Schlüssel, der alle Türen öffnet.“ – Die Monsteralarmübung *Die Ninja-Rauchbombe: „Die Rauchbombe ist ein Strategiewerkzeug, und kein Spielzeug.“ und: „Nur der Saft eines Stinktierbaums kann dem Ninja Rauchbomben anfertigen.“ – Der Ninja-Weihnachtsbaum *Wie Dickie im Jahre 1985 vom Ninja erfroren wurde und: „Der Knoten kann nichts enträtseln.“ – Ein Gruß aus der Vergangenheit *„Wenn ein Ninja etwas falsch macht, muss er sich seine Fehler eingestehen.“ – Die Wellenbezwinger *„Im Reich des Ninja fertigt ein Schwertschmied Klingen in einem Feuerkessel an.“ – Die Suche nach dem Schwert *„Der gefährlichste Feind trägt oft die Maske eines Verbündeten.“ – Der Austauschschüler *„Ein Ninja muss wissen, wann eine Niederlage ein Sieg und ein Sieg eine Niederlage ist.“ – Jack, der Hammer *„Vor Jahrhunderten gab es einen Kampf zwischen dem Ninja und einem bösen Vogeldämon; dem Tengu. Der Dämon war viel zu stark, um besiegt zu werden, bis der Ninja die Quelle seiner Macht gefunden hat. Die Dämonenfedern durchtränkten den Ninja mit mysteriösen Kräften. Nachdem der Ninja den Tengu besiegt hatte, sperrte er ihn in einen heiligen Stein ein. Er kann nur mithilfe des Ninja befreit werden. Der Tengu und der Ninja sind für immer verbunden, ihre Stärken sind miteinander verzwickt.“ – Der Dämonenvogel *Die Kunst des Entkommens und: „Täuschung hat seinen Preis.“ – Ins-Grab-Versenker: Der Film! *„Lass den Krieger kämpfen, der die Waffe hat.“ – Flucht von der Nachsitzinsel *„Wenn der Ninja erst mal bekannt ist, kann er niemals unbekannt bleiben.“ – Der falsche Ninja *Das Verwenden der anderen Ninja-Kugeln (Feuer, Eis, Blitz, etc.) und: „Um deinen Feind zu unterschätzen, musst du deine Niederlage zulassen.“ und die Apokalypse vom Entkommen des Hexenmeisters – Schachturnier mit Folgen *„Der Tiger, der sich weigert, sich seine Pfoten nass zu machen, fängt keinen Fisch.“ – Jäger des verlorenen Nomicons *„Die Kunst der Verkleidung: Ein Ninja kann sein Aussehen verändern, wenn man sich auf seine Energie fokussiert, aber sei gewarnt: Wenn du den Fokus verlierst, wird die Energie den Ninja kontrollieren.“ – Die Schnauzbart-Gesellschaft *„Sei verankert, wanke nicht. Die Erde selbst zeigt ihr Gesicht. Um deine Feinde aufzuhalten, brauchst du ein Versteck, also nutz es für einen Angriff aus dem Dreck.“ und: „Wörter können mächtiger sein als das Schwert.“ – Hip-Hop oder Flop *„Die Fragen der Gegenwart können von der Vergangenheit beantwortet werden.“ und der Mac Antfees Rauswurf – Das Ninja-Camp *„Um deine Angst zu kontrollieren, musst du deine Angst umarmen.“ – McAngst Deluxe *„Und so kam es, dass der erste Ninja den Hexenmeister in ein bodenloses Bergwerk geworfen hat, welches er mit dem Auge der Ewigkeit gesiegelt hat. Der Ninja hat den Stein mit einem magischen Schlüssel verschlossen. Diesen versteckte er, weil er wusste, dass es zu gefährlich war, ihn zu besitzen. Alle hundert Jahre verrät der Schlüssel, wo er ist, damit er gefunden werden kann. Diese Zeit ist jetzt.“ und: „Der Schlüssel des Hexenmeisters muss sofort gefunden werden. Das Sonnenlicht und der Stein werden dir bei deiner Suche helfen.“ – Der magische Schlüssel *Die ultimative Lektion in der Folge Ninja-Identität, und Genaueres darüber in der Folge Howard, der Ninja. *„Wenn du die Kraft missbrauchst, verlierst du die Kraft.“ – Gefangen im Sumpf *„Der Sieg ist kaum die Niederlage wert.“ – McSatchlé *„Der unbekannte Verbündete kann gefährlicher sein als der bekannte Feind.“ – Pups-Topia *„Die Hand eines Ninjas ist zu geben, und nicht zu nehmen.“ – Die McHugger-Spiele *„Was wild ist, sollte nicht eingesperrt sein.“ – Wilde Kreaturen *„Die Augen können getäuscht werden, aber die Nase weiß alles.“ – Der verliebte Hexenmeister *„Er, der die Grenze überschreitet, sollte sich auf den Fall vorbereiten.“ – Ein Streich zu viel *„Wenn der Ninja nicht mehr gebraucht wird, sollte er sein Schwert niederlegen.“ – Lucius Donnerfaust *„Der Ninja, der wegschaut, erkennt den Angriff nicht.“ – Jagd auf Ranginald Bagel! *„Ein Problem aus der Ferne kann aus der Nähe die Lösung sein.”rig – Zerstörer des Unzerstörbaren *„Ein Held opfert alles, um den Tag zu retten.“ – Die Rückkehr der Hexenmeisterin *„Provoziere deinen Feind, und er wird zurückkämpfen.“ – Das wahre Gesicht *„Ein Ninja ohne Balance wird fallen.“ – Der doppelte Randy *„Du kannst die Zukunft nicht geradebiegen, bis du die Vergangenheit geschrieben hast.“ – Die Zeitreise 'Staffel 2' *„Die einfache Straße sorgt oft für eine schwere Reise.“ – '' Dürre im Wasserpark'' *„Hoffnung ist ein Licht, das alle Schatten auslöscht.“ – Der Traum vom Pool *„Und so kam es, dass die mächtigen Kugeln des Hexenmeisters kurz vor seines Einsperrens in die vier Ecken von Norrisville verstreut wurden. Seit 800 Jahren lagen die Kugeln in einem Schlummer, bis Booray einen findet. Die Sphären enthalten Dunkelheit, eine Quelle der grenzenlosen Macht.“ – Willkommen zurück, Catfish *„Hüte die falschen Worte vor der richtigen Person.“ – Das Suppeneismonster *„Im Altertum stieß ein Krämer zufällig auf eine böse Macht. Willensschwach und von einer gewaltigen Kraft verleitet, wendete er sich der Dunkelheit zu, und aus dem Hexenmeister wurde das, was er heute ist.“ – Julians Geburtstagsüberraschung *„Ein neidischer Drache schlachtet, was er beschützen soll.“ – Bruderliebe *„Etwas wiedergutzumachen wird dir zehnfach zurückgezahlt.“ – Die Rache des Rockstars *„Die Gefahr liegt darin, etwas zu beschützen, was nicht beschützt werden muss.“ – Whoopee 2: Der Zorn des Whoopee 2 *„Nur wenn der Schüler lernen will, wird der Lehrer kommen.“ – Jetzt geht’s um die Wurst *„Der Ninja, der einen Kampf vermeidet, wird in einem Krieg enden.“ – Der Ninja-Hit *„Täuschung ist eine Klinge, die beide Seiten schneidet.“ – Süße Lüge *„Manchmal ist Vorandrängen der einzige Weg, um zurückzuziehen.“ – Reine Geschmackssache *„Der Wille eines Ninja soll ihn nicht von den Bedürfnissen anderer verblenden.“ – Viceroys Roboterfreund *„Die Maske, die man zu lange trägt, wird zum Gesicht.“ – Randy in geheimer Mission *„Ein wahrer Ninja ist immer siegreich.“ – Der Super-Mega-Preis *Die Ninja-Hydro-Hand – Fröhliches Chanukka, Howard! *„Die Entscheidungen eines Ninja müssen von ihm selbst entschieden werden.“ – Ferien im Schnee *„Der Ninja kann sich einen Tag frei nehmen.“ – Randy macht blau *„Geh nicht in das Haus eines anderen.“ – Onkel Buhajs Bumerang *„Der Ninja gehört jedem.“ – Der Werbestar *„Das Unerwartete wird nie erwartet.“ – Das Superhirn *„Der unverdiente Sieg ist unehrenhaft.“ – Der Chuckacabra *„Kurz vor seinem Einsperren wurden die mächtigen Kugeln in die vier Ecken von Norrisville verstreut. Das Böse in ihnen hat alles verdorben. Ich habe eine retten können und einem noblen Krieger die heilige Pflicht gegeben, ihn vor dem Hexenmeister zu bewachen. Alle vier Jahre muss der Ninja nach dem verzauberten Tempel suchen und die Vorräte des Noblen wieder aufstocken.“ – Das Sumo-Monster *„Um deinen Feind zu besiegen, musst du wissen, gegen welchen Feind du kämpfst.“ – Held der Vergangenheit *„Der, der schuldig ist, muss sich selbst die Schuld geben.“ – Nicht mit Mort *„Wenn du einen Freund benutzt, gewinnst du einen weiteren Feind.“ – Intelligenz-Schleim *„Er, der sich wegen allem auf andere verlässt, kann sich nie auf sich selbst verlassen.“ – Der Ninja-Fan *„Im Kampf können die Waffen eines Kriegers gegen ihn verwendet werden.“ – Viel Geld für Nichts *„Harmonie kann nicht mit einer einzigen Notiz geschaffen werden.“ – Das Maskottchen *„Der Sieg liegt darin, sich zuerst der größten Gefahr zu stellen.“ – Flucht aus Scrap City *„Manchmal ist das Beschützen einer Person das Gefährlichste, was ein Ninja tun kann.“ – Weltraum-Kumpel *„Die Antwort liegt im Buch.“ – Die Prophezeiung *„Der Ninja, der sich am höchsten schätzt, fällt am tiefsten.“ – Rausgekickt *„Ein Ninja, der mehr nimmt, als er braucht, bekommt mehr, als er will. – McCluckerbusters *„Der, der ohne Grund angreift, hat keinen Grund, anzugreifen.“ – Süße Revolution *„Ein friedlicher Feind sollte in Frieden gelassen werden.“ – Der friedliche Feind *„Ein Ninja nimmt leichte Angelegenheiten nicht ernst.“ – Wer war’s? *„Die Kugeln des Hexenmeisters wurden in die vier Ecken von Norrisville verstreut. Wenn sie wieder vereint werden, wird eine böse Gestalt befreit, die 800 Jahre ungesehen blieb. Du musst die Kugeln um jeden Preis beschützen!“ – Die Hexenkugel *„Wenn du einem unschlagbaren Feind gegenüberstehst, suche nach einem unwahrscheinlichen Verbündeten.“ – Der Endgegner 'Folgen ohne Lektion' *''Die Nacht der lebenden McFizzles'' *''Der Monster Klub'' *''Härtetest (erwähnt)'' *''Aufstand der Robo-Affen'' *''Alles im Griff'' *''Wie alles begann'' *''Die Computerfalle'' 'Interessantes vom/übers Nomicon' *Versteckte Lektionen in den Folgen Der neue Ninja und Der mexikanische Todesbär: „Ein wildes Biest mag deinen Körper verwunden, aber ein böser Freund wird deinen Verstand verwunden.“ **In denselben Folgen kann man Informationen über einen Zom-Bully finden. *Das Nomicon wird von Joel McHale gesprochen, als er Mac Antfee in der Folge Das Ninja-Camp verurteilt hat, ebenso in den Folgen Der magische Schlüssel and Howard, der Ninja. Er leiht auch dem ersten Ninja seine Stimme. *Der Name des Ninja-Nomicons kann vom Necronomicon inspiriert sein. *In der Folge Kampf im Nomicon wird verraten, dass im Nomicon alles möglich ist. *Normalerweise kann nur der Ninja ins Nomicon gelangen, aber in der Folge Der doppelte Randy schafft Howard es, ins Nomicon zu gelangen. Learnings.png Capture.jpg scene11621.jpg scene11361.jpg scene11401.jpg Last_stall_on_the_left,_right.png Hit_on_the_head.png Thanks_for_teaching_me.png Need_a_hand_buddy.png Nomicon_condemned.png Kick_butt.png Tumblr_mso86obe9w1r53v56o4_1280.jpg Tumblr_mso86obe9w1r53v56o3_1280.jpg Tumblr_mskzhhY1YJ1r53v56o3_1280.jpg Tumblr_mskzhhY1YJ1r53v56o4_1280.jpg Tumblr_mrekarTmyx1rgw67ao1_500.png Sever_puppet_strings.jpg D-stank_em_bro.jpg Tumblr_mruieim6JE1r53v56o1_500.png Tumblr_mrw64uVY4k1r53v56o1_1280.png Tumblr_mrtuuwbUUH1r53v56o1_500.png Tumblr_mrw64uVY4k1r53v56o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_mrw64uVY4k1r53v56o3_1280.jpg Tumblr_mrw64uVY4k1r53v56o4_1280.jpg Tumblr_mrw64uVY4k1r53v56o5_1280.jpg Tumblr_mu982owUKF1r53v56o6_500.png Tumblr_mu982owUKF1r53v56o7_250.png Tumblr_mu982owUKF1r53v56o1_250.png Tumblr_mu982owUKF1r53v56o2_250.png Tumblr_mu982owUKF1r53v56o3_250.png Tumblr_mu982owUKF1r53v56o8_500.png Tumblr_muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o6_1280.jpg Tumblr_muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o7_1280.jpg Tumblr_muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o3_1280.jpg Tumblr_muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o4_1280.jpg Tumblr_muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o5_1280.jpg RC9GN_-_McSatchle_&_Fart-topia_mp4211.png RC9GN_-_McSatchle_&_Fart-topia_mp4210.png RC9GN_-_McSatchle_&_Fart-topia_mp4213.png RC9GN_-_McSatchle_&_Fart-topia_mp4212.png RC9GN_-_McSatchle_&_Fart-topia_mp4215.png RC9GN_-_McSatchle_&_Fart-topia_mp4214.png RC9GN_-_McSatchle_&_Fart-topia_mp4217.png RC9GN_-_McSatchle_&_Fart-topia_mp4216.png RC9GN_-_McSatchle_&_Fart-topia_mp4219.png RC9GN_-_McSatchle_&_Fart-topia_mp4218.png Nomicon_in_Fart-Topia_4.png Nomicon_in_Fart-Topia_3.png Nomicon_in_Fart-Topia_2.png Nomicon_in_Fart-Topia_1.png Doodle_ninja.png Doodle_ninja_noooo.png Screen_shot_2012-08-23_at_10_41_37_AM.png Nomicon_in_Sorcerer_in_Love_5.png Nomicon_in_Sorcerer_in_Love_3.png Nomicon_in_Sorcerer_in_Love_2.png Nomicon_in_Sorcerer_in_Love_1.png Nomicon_Portal_Season_2.png